An illuminating arrangement of this kind having a main lamp and a reserve lamp is disclosed in German patent publication 3,813,035. The main lamp and reserve lamp are mounted on a lamp carrier which is movable between a base position wherein the main lamp illuminates and a reserve position wherein the reserve lamp illuminates. The lamp carrier described in German patent publication 3,813,035 is a sled guided on a guide rail. The lamp carrier is automatically moved out of the base position into the reserve position by a position change mechanism when the main lamp becomes defective.
An illuminating arrangement is also known from German patent publication 3,218,699 wherein a lamp carrier is displaced out of the base position into the reserve position with the aid of a motor. The lamp carrier here is likewise configured as a sled. The motor is coupled to the lamp carrier via a transmission including several intermediate elements.